Rewriting Destiny
by Miss poetry
Summary: In an effort to save his son Gideon, Mr Gold makes a deal with the Black Fairy. But will Belle forgive?


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Rewriting Destiny

Part I

Mr. Gold pours himself another whiskey it's a habit he had acquired. He liked the taste of the liquor although it did nothing for him it wasn't like he could drown his sorrows in it. He recalled last night's conversation with Belle.

Belle: What have we done to each other, to our son.

He was sad all that matter was finding Gideon. He was angry at her for abandoning him. He was angry at himself for loving her so much. He should let his heart turn to coal. He was tempted to take his heart out; he was drowning in his sorrow. His temper gets the best of him and he grabs the bottle of whiskey and throw it against the wall. He hate his mother and father. He wished he would have died in the battlefield. He pulls out his heart. He is startle by a dark presence he can feel it, it's the Black Fairy.

Black Fairy: That wouldn't help you.

Mr. Gold for the first time in his life in his more than two hundred years he begs her.

Mr. Gold: Please...

He is surprised that she doesn't have a snarky comment. She take his face in her hands.

Black Fairy: I'm sorry, I did what was necessary to protect you.

He looks at her confused.

Mr. Gold: Bring Gideon back, give him to Belle. You wanted power take my power.

He take out the dark one's dagger and throws it at her feet; she picks up the dagger.

Black Fairy: I don't want your power.

Mr. Gold: What do you want?

Black Fairy: Your forgiveness, or at the very least a change to explain.

Mr. Gold: I'll give you or do anything exchange for my son.

Black Fairy: I'm sorry for the games. I supposed I loved you once. You see fairies are not supposed to fall in love or at least that was Blue's law. I was young and fell in love with Malcolm. He was a good man but heart break... well you know the rest. When you summon me in the Enchanted Forest I lied.

Mr. Gold: You tell me this why? I don't care. I want my son.

Black Fairy: Straight to business I can see. Fine how about a deal. Give me the shears of destiny Pandora's box and my wand and in return I will give your son back.

Mr. Gold looks at her skeptically.

Mr. Gold: Just like that? I don't trust you. There's something you're not telling me.

Black Fairy laughs.

Black Fairy: There is one catch I will only give you the child if you leave far away from here.

Mr. Gold: Fine, I'm sure I can convince Belle to leave this place if it means we get to have our son.

Dark Fairy looks at him annoyingly.

Dark Fairy: No, the deal doesn't include her.

Mr. Gold: What is it to you?

Black Fairy: His powers are of immense value. Only you can train him, I'm sure you'll do it right this time.

Mr. Gold: I can't, he'll hate me...once he finds out I took him away from his mother... and she'll never forgive me...

She takes his face in her hands one more time.

Black Fairy: The choice is yours...

Mr. Gold: Please don't... give the child to her.

She closes her eyes and touches his face with it showing him a portion of the future.

In the dream world

Ten year old Gideon sits in Mr. Gold's shop. He's opening the safe and takes out the chipped cup.

Gideon: Please tell me the story again.

Belle: I told you, I was a servant at your father's castle. He was under a powerful curse. I loved him so much.

Gideon: Where is he? Why can't he be with us? Did he died? Did you love him the same way you love Will?

Belle: He couldn't be with us leave it at that. It's different with Will.

Gideon: Why won't you let me practice magic? I wish I could learn...

Belle: Gideon, I already told you magic come with a price.

Gideon: Emma and Regina use magic.

Belle: It's different... your papa...

Gideon sadly.

Gideon: Used dark magic. What happened to him? You barely talk about him.

Belle: I gave you the letter he wrote.

Gideon: You never tried to...

Belle: It's complicated, your father never made it easy.

Gideon: Please can you remove this bracelet... I want to feel the magic.

Belle: So you can get into people's minds I don't think so.

Gideon: Mamma, please I promise I'll be good.

Belle: ENOUGH! Gideon You're never taking that bracelet off. Besides I sold your papa's store. Regina will take possession of it in a few days.

Gideon takes off running to the forest the one place that offered comfort. In his hastiness he fall and hits his head and dies.

Mr. Gold is awoken from the memory and is speechless. He can see it's no trick; he quickly takes out Pandora's box, the dark fairy's wand and the shears of destiny. He cannot allow his son to die. He doesn't say anything to her.

Black Fairy: Do you want to know where are you? She exiles to the dark one's vault for an eternity.

He looks at her sadly.

Mr. Gold: Is there no other way? What will I tell him?

Black Fairy shakes her head.

Black Fairy: I'm afraid there is no other way, but you will not need to tell him anything he will understand, his power is so great he will know the truth. I'm sorry... once more I cause you pain. I had to take him away from Blue, she's not who you think she is.

Mr. Gold: Will Belle ever...

Black Fairy: Forgive you, I don't know.

She waves her wand and the baby appears in Mr. Gold arms. He begins to cry.

Mr. Gold: There, there my Gideon, papa is here.

Dark Fairy: That's not his name.

Mr. Gold: It's the name she gave him.

Dark Fairy: Exactly. He will tell you his name.

She waves her wand one more time and a magic bean appears. She hands him the bean.

Mr. Gold: Where do I wish to go?

Dark Fairy: No need, it's enchanted. It should take you home.

He throws the bean in the floor of the shop and jumps into the portal holding on to his beloved son.

In the meantime the Black Fairy makes her way to the convent. She uses Pandora's box to traps the Blue Fairy, then she uses her wand and destroys the box. After the deed is done she waves her wand and disappears into the night never to be heard from again.

Part II

Belle walks into Mr. Gold's shop. The empty silence welcomes her. She is surprised that he's not there. He wasn't at home. She makes her way to Granny's Diner.

Regina, Emma, Henry and Killian are at Granny's. Emma is the only one that can see Belle's distress face. She walks over to her.

Emma: Is everything okay.

Belle: I'm not sure. I was hoping Rumple would be here.

Emma: Have you tried his shop?

Belle: Yes, it was locked I used my key but he wasn't there.

In that instance Tinkerbell and Nova appear. Belle knows there's trouble because they walk over to Regina. Emma and her follow them.

Nova: We have a problem.

Regina: What's wrong?

Tinkerbell takes out the Mother Superior's wand and its split right down the middle. Emma is the only one that doesn't understand.

Regina: How?

Tinkerbell: We don't know, we found it this morning it was in her bed. She wasn't there.

Emma: I don't understand?

Belle is the one that explains.

Belle: When a fairy's wand is spilt down the middle it means the fairy is dead she used her last bit of magic to...

Emma instantly looks at Belle.

Emma: Could it be...

Belle looks down at the floor.

Belle: I don't know.

Regina looks at Emma then at Belle.

Regina: What are you not telling us.

Emma: Gold is missing.

Regina: Let's find him.

They all head to Mr. Gold's shop. Regina cast a spell to see who was the last person in the shop. The spell rebounds sending her to the floor. They know it was Mr. Gold's protection spell because a hologram of him appears:

Mr. Gold: No you don't dearie.

They quickly head to the convent to the Mother Superior's room. Regina does the same only this time she is rewarded. The Black Fairy wanted them to find out. They see her putting the Mother Superior in Pandora's box and then destroying it.

Belle can't help but breathe in relief that it wasn't Mr. Gold that killed the Blue Fairy.

Belle: Well we know it wasn't Rumple. It's was his mother.

They all turned around to look at her like she's insane.

Nova: Who was that?

Belle: That was the Black Fairy who happens to be Rumple's mother. Unfortunately, she's long gone and she has my son...

Regina: We will find her.

Regina, Emma and Belle do what they do best and begin to try to find a solution. Regina finally fixes the Charming's sleeping curse situation. It had been six months since the Mother Superior's death. Belle still had no news of Mr. Gold and her son. They are nowhere near finding the Black Fairy. They have manage to destroy the Evil Queen once and all, they also destroyed Jafar. Henry helped the people from the realm of untold stories move on.

Part III

In the Enchanted Forest.

Mr. Gold and his son, Gideon had arrived in Enchanted Forest. The citizens had long forgotten the dark one but just in case he went by Mr. Gold and posed as a very wealthy merchant from a distant land. He had become the man Belle always new he could be. He was kind and sweet and no longer used his magic to hurt others. He wanted to be good for his son, for her so he taken the dagger and hidden in the vault.

His ability to turn straw into gold made him rich so he restored the dark castle. He kept his and Gideon magical abilities hidden from prying eyes. Although it had been only six months for the Storybooke residents time moved differently in the Enchanted Forest. Gideon or Rumpelstiltskin for he had changed his name was 10 years old.

Mr. Gold was preparing him a birthday ball. Although they were private people they had a few friends and even a few servants after all the dark castle was a large place. Mr. Gold had instructed all the staff to prepare for the event.

He was in his room the only place where he could freely practice magic. He picks up one of the few magical items he own, an enchanted mirror. It allowed him to see his deepest desire. He could see his beloved Belle. She's in her apartment above the library sadly reading a book. He's can hear her crying it breaks his heart but he had no choice. He feels her pain. He lets his emotions fill him and tears fall from his eyes. He is lost in his feelings when he sees the door to his bedroom open he instantly waves his hand and the mirror is transformed to a regular mirror. He angrily walks to the door.

Mr. Gold: No one is allowed...

He notice it's April, a young girl he had recently adopted. He could never bring himself to be mean to her. Her mother had been a maid in his house but a few months ago fell ill and died, he had adopted her. He suspected that she would become his son's wife; they were inseparable.

April: I'm sorry, I just wonder why do you lock yourself in your room all the time.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: That is a secret you'll never find out.

He's about to escort her out when she sees the mirror. She picks it up.

April: What a beautiful mirror.

Mr. Gold quickly take it from her hand.

Mr. Gold: Careful this mirror is priceless.

April was never one for subtlety.

April: It belonged to Belle, Rumple's mother.

Mr. Gold: Yes, but enough curiosity for the day. Rumple should be here soon and we have a ball to attend to.

He escorts her out of the his room and leads her to hers. April loved Mr. Gold but felt bad for his solitude.

April: Why haven't you ever looked at any other woman. You still love her even after all these years.

Mr. Gold smiles thinking of his beloved Belle.

Mr. Gold: Always, besides I'm too old, who could ever love me, but enough about me you have to get ready for the ball. If I'm not mistaken there's a beautiful gown waiting in your room.

She hug him.

April: I'll tell you a little secret your true love will come.

He can't help but smile at her but deep down his heart is broke for he knew his true love was gone. April goes into her room. Mr. Gold returns to his room and takes out the mirror. His beloved Belle is lying in the bed.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry...

For a moment he is startle for his beloved Belle hold her breathe.

Belle: Where are you my Rumple? My Gideon should be turning six months.

She lets her tears fall; Mr. Gold does they same. His pain is so great he puts away the mirror, dries his tears and gets ready for his son's ball. He was lucky his son had magical powers. It was Rumpelstiltskin's ability to walk into people dreams that allow him to know the truth. The Black

Fairy had been right the boy had figured the truth. He was sad to grow up away from his mother but he understood. Mr. Gold had never shared the mirror with him, he didn't want his son to know the pain his mother suffered. He had spared him the pain of knowing Belle was suffering.

Mr. Gold magically closes his bedroom and heads down to the ball. Rumpelstiltskin arrives to his surprised ball. April and him make it their mission to make every available woman dance with Mr. Gold but unfortunately no one could capture his heart.

Part IV

In Storybooke

Belle is sitting at the library reading a book about the different realms that had been visited by the Black Fairy. Mary Margaret walks in carry baby Neal.

Belle instantly smiles.

Belle: May I.

Mary Margaret knows the pain she's in.

She instantly puts the baby in Belle's arms.

Belle: He looks so much like David. My Gideon would be six months today... I wonder...

Mary Margaret: He probably looks like you. Don't lose faith you'll see him again.

Belle: If only I knew where my Rumple went... he was so honest... so emotional... when he found out his mother had taken him...

Killian enters the library with a smile on his face. It had been five months since he had married Emma and they were expecting a child.

Belle: Congratulations, I heard the news.

Killian: It was about bloody time but that's not what brings me here. August, he received a message from the dragon. A woman visit him... she was ill. She died but among her possessions he found this.

He hands her the dark one's dagger only the name Rumpelstiltskin has disappeared.

Belle: No, no not my Rumple...

She hands baby Neal back to Mary Margaret and frantically begins to look through her books.

Mary Margaret: Belle, please calm down we don't know if he's...

Killian: If I know one think about the crocodile is he's a master of loophole. He found a way to free himself from the power. That bastard will outlive us all.

Belle finds comfort in Killian's words. They instantly called Regina and Emma.

Regina is the first one there.

Regina: May I suggest Gold's shop.

They quickly appear at Mr. Gold's shop which had been closed for months.

Killian: May I suggest an inventory.

Emma: Do we even have time for that.

Regina: I have a better I idea.

Se waves her hand and the place is calm them Pandora's box, the Dark Fairy's wand, the shears of destiny, the apprentice wand, and the dark one's dagger shine as holographic projections.

Belle: Those were the last items removed from the store.

Regina: That son of bitch gave her the wand and the box…he help her kill Blue.

Belle: We are back to the same.

Killian: No, the crocodile cut his destiny.

Belle walks over to the safe and opens it. She gently picks up the pieces of the chipped tea cup.

Emma: Gold love that thing why didn't he take it or at the very least fixed it.

Regina waves her hand and fixes the chipped tea cup it becomes a holographic message. It's Mr. Gold he has the baby in his arms:

My Belle I'm sorry, I found our son. I'm giving him his best chance. I hope one day you can forgive me. One day you will understand why.

Belle takes the chipped tea cup and launches against the wall letting it shatter. She falls on her knees. She crying mourning the lost of her son and husband.

Emma: Belle, I'm so sorry.

Belle gets off the floor.

Belle: I'll kill him for this.

The light is gone from her eyes so they know she means business and no one will be able to stop her.

Part V

In the Enchanted Forest

The day after the ball Rumpelstiltskin was sad. He desperately wanted to see his mother; he knew Mr. Gold had done the right thing but it still hurt him to be away from her.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, is there any chance we could return. I wish...

Mr. Gold: To see your momma. I do too...

Rumpelstiltskin: You still love her, that's the reason why you won't look at any other woman.

Mr. Gold: It's complicated, I took you from her.

Rumpelstiltskin: Do you think she misses us.

Mr. Gold sadly. He had been unable to use the mirror the pain of seeing her suffering was too much.

Mr. Gold: With all her heart.

Rumpelstiltskin: If only we had something that belong to her maybe I could sent a message.

Mr. Gold: April, told you about the mirror.

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes, can I see it. Please...

He takes out the mirror and show it to him.

Mr. Gold: Here handle it with care.

Rumpelstiltskin: How does it work?

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: What do you mean how does it work? It's a mirror for you to see yourself.

Rumpelstiltskin distrusting.

Rumpelstiltskin: The magic?

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: What magic? You're mother wasn't really big with magic. She hated it.

Rumpelstiltskin: So why are you shielding yours thoughts.

Mr. Gold: What have I told you about yours powers, Rumpelstiltskin it's very rude to read people's mind.

Rumpelstiltskin: Please let me see her at least this once.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry...I can't...

Rumpelstiltskin: She suffers because of us.

Mr. Gold: Yes, I don't want you to see her like that.

Rumpelstiltskin: Please...

Mr. Gold cannot refused his plea.

Mr. Gold: Okay, but promise me that you won't blame yourself... I did what I had too...

Rumpelstiltskin: Please...

He waves his hand and the mirror becomes a window. Belle is lying in the familiar hospital room. She's sedate or asleep. Regina is with Dr. Whale.

Regina: Will she get better?

Dr. Whale: Well there's nothing wrong with her I mean physically.

Regina: Her illness has a name, Gold.

Mr. Gold has put on a brave face for his son he passed his hand through the mirror and the image is gone.

Rumpelstiltskin is crying.

Rumpelstiltskin: Can... we...

Mr. Gold hugs him.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, this is why I didn't want you to see her. I wanted you to have only the good memories.

Rumpelstiltskin: Can't we go back?

Mr. Gold: It's complicated...

Rumpelstiltskin: Can I send her a message?

Mr. Gold: My boy you're not ready for that.

Rumpelstiltskin: What about you? Couldn't you.

Mr. Gold: I don't have that kind of power.

Rumpelstiltskin sadly.

Rumpelstiltskin: She's so beautiful, I look nothing like her.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Sorry by boy you're as ugly as your papa well you have her beautiful blue eyes. I'll tell you a little secret, I still can't believe she loved me. Now go to bed. I don't want you telling anyone about this. I know you told April our secret. She keeps looking at me as if expecting me to grow a tail or something. Please don't tell her anymore.

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sorry... it's just...

Mr. Gold: You like her. She likes you too.

Rumpelstiltskin blushes.

He takes his son to his room and tucks his into bed. He tells him his favorite bedtime story, the story of how he met Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, will we ever see her again?

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: I hope so, now go to sleep and no funny business of probing into people dream. The baker came up to me the other day and said he had a dream that he was talking to you and you wanted a chocolate cake so he woke up in morning and made you one. He came here personally to deliver it.

Rumpelstiltskin is trying not to laugh.

Rumpelstiltskin: Sorry, I didn't mean to.

Mr. Gold was trying hard not to laugh.

He kisses his son and goes back into his room he spent the entire night watching his wife sleep. It is two in the morning when for the first time he falls asleep.

The next morning he wakes up surprised that he actually fell asleep. He feels different like something has change in him. He is about to go his vault to check on the dagger but is stopped by one of his maids.

Maid: Mr. Gold you don't want to he late for you're appointment.

Mr. Gold: Appointment?

Maid: The Duke of the North.

Mr. Gold: Oh

Maid: I know you're wealthy but pissing off one of the dukes is not a good idea.

Mr. Gold: You're right, I just.. I better go. Make sure Rumple and April eat their breakfast and not candy. They are to stay within the estate. I'll be back before noon.

Rumpelstiltskin wakes up and immediately does what Mr. Gold had told him not to. He tells April about seeing his mother in the enchanted mirror. April like any other child went long with the game. They knew the staff would be vigilant so they wait for them to be busy and break into Mr. Gold room. Rumpelstiltskin recites some words and prick his finger and the door opens magically. Mr. Gold had spelled with blood magic.

He quickly goes into the drawer where Mr. Gold had put the mirror.

April trying to sounds serious.

April: Are you being serious about this whole magic thing.

Rumpelstiltskin: Close you're eyes and think of something random.

April following his instructions closes her eyes and recalls how the butler looks like a frog.

Rumpelstiltskin: Just don't tell my father Jeffrey looks like a frog he'll tell you that's not nice.

She almost falls down.

April: How did you?

Rumpelstiltskin: I told you I can read people's minds and walks into their dreams.

April: So it's all true.

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes, I want to talk to my mother.

April: But didn't you says she's in another... what did you call it?

Rumpelstiltskin: Realm, but I know I can do it.

He takes out the mirror and waves his hand in front of it. He does it a couple of times. He's frustrated and does it one last time. He is rewarded by seeing Belle.

April: She's beautiful, I can see why your papa won't look at any other woman.

Belle is at Granny's.

Granny brings her a plate with a cheeseburger, fries and also an ice tea.

Belle: I'm not hungry.

Granny: You have to eat.

Belle: If only I knew... where is my Gideon.

Rumpelstiltskin: April, please hold the mirror and no matter what happens don't let it fall. The spell might make me faint but I'll be okay in a few minutes.

Granny: They will come back have faith.

Rumpelstiltskin closes his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin: Momma can you hear me. I'm fine please don't cry. Papa meant well... he wanted to protect me...

Belle: Gideon?

She faints.

Rumpelstiltskin also faints and when he does the image in the mirror disappears. April puts the mirror down. She is unsure as to how long she has waited he said a couple of minutes but has it been hours.

April: Please, Rumple...wake up...

She is terrified when the door opens.

Mr. Gold instantly sees his son on the floor.

Mr. Gold: What happened?

April crying.

April: He wanted to send a message to the beautiful lady in the mirror... is he...

Mr. Gold lifts him from the floor and lays him in the bed. He takes the mirror and waves his hand.

An ambulance is taking Belle to the hospital. They arrive at the hospital and place her in a room.

Dr. Whale to the paramedic.

Dr. Whale: What happened?

Paramedic: We are not sure, we receive a distress call from Granny's apparently Belle fainted. She woke up but has been in this catatonic state after that. Nothing seems physically wrong.

Dr. Whale leads them to a room.

Dr. Whale: Mrs. French can you follow this light.

He shines the light right into her eyes but she doesn't even blink.

Mr. Gold can no longer watch his wife in that state. He puts the mirror down.

Mr. Gold to April.

Mr. Gold: Can you be brave for me. Stay with him, don't leave his side.

She's trying to hold her tears. She nods her head.

April: Will he be okay?

Mr. Gold: I hope so. I'll be right back.

He quickly goes into his vault and takes all the few things of magical value. He's desperately looking for the dagger. Then he realizes that's what's missing. He returns to the bedroom where his son lays unconscious.

He takes the mirror and waves his hand in front of it.

Mr. Gold: Show me my dagger.

He looks in the mirror and he sees Regina holding the dagger only it clear his name is not on it. He puts the mirror down and gives up on trying to solve the dagger mystery. He passed his hand above his son motionless body.

April: What's wrong with him?

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: Can you help me wake him up.

April: Me, I don't have magical powers.

Mr. Gold: He is under the sleeping curse, but the good thing is any curse can be broken by true loves kiss.

They both kiss him but nothing happens.

Mr. Gold kisses him again. He looks defeated.

Mr. Gold: I don't understand.

April: He needs his momma.

Mr. Gold looks so sad. He knows she's right.

Mr. Gold: We must returned to Storybooke.

April sadly.

April: I'm going to miss you.

Mr. Gold grabs her into his arms.

Mr. Gold: Listen to me you're family and we don't leave family behind. I need to come up with a plan.

April: How are we getting there?

Mr. Gold: The how is easy, the surviving is the hard part. You see I left in bad terms with everyone in there. In fact everyone hated me... they only tolerated me because of Belle.

April smiles.

April: Are you going to return to your wife.

Mr. Gold looks really sad.

Mr. Gold: I hope so, but I'm not sure if she will forgive me.

April: Well I hope so too. She's really beautiful.

Mr. Gold: I know right, I still wonder why she fell in love with me.

April: You're a wonderful man... and not that bad looking.

Mr. Gold: That's very sweet of you but most people in Storybrooke will disagree. Unfortunately we have to go now, I'm not sure if my magic will be with me any longer. Whatever happens don't let go of me.

He takes out the apprentice wand and waves it in the air and a portal opens sending them to his cabin in the woods.

Part VI

It is night time so the citizens of Storybrooke are asleep. He quickly appears in his shop takes the dagger along with a few potions and money. He then stops at the hospital to visit his beloved Belle. He manipulates the cameras so they don't show him in the hospital. He's tempted to take her to his cabin but he knows that will raise suspicions. He quickly kisses her in the hope that true loves kiss wakes her up but deep down he knows that although she loves him her heart is broken.

Mr. Gold: Thank you for making me a better man, for giving me our son. I'm sorry I took him away but it was the only way. He loves you and can't wait to meet you. I tried to make him like books but he prefers adventure and mischief. He's as ugly as his papa but has those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I also pick up a daughter who dotes on me. I've missed you these ten years. I must go now our son needs you. Please wake up.

He waves his hand and a single red rose appears; he leaves it for her. The night guard is coming so Mr. Gold waves his hand and disappears back to his cabin in the woods. He arrives to find April wide awake looking over Rumpelstiltskin.

Mr. Gold: What are you doing up so late?

April: I can't sleep… will you tell me a story.

Mr. Gold proceeds to tell her the story of how he met Belle. He glosses over the atrocities. She eventually falls asleep. He spends the entire night attempting to come up with a plan and trying to understand why his name is gone from the dagger. He can't help but smile thinking that his beloved Belle would have help him. He could picture her in the library reading books.

The next morning Mr. Gold decides to contact the one person that might help him, Regina. They had been friends, allies, acquaintances, and enemies. If anyone could understand turning a new leaf it was her. He dials her cell phone numbe. He wasn't going to tell her he was in Storybrooke. The phone rings twice before she picks it up. He almost loses his never.

Regina: Hello, whose this?

Mr. Gold is silent for a moment.

Mr. Gold: It's me, please don't say my name if you're not alone.

Regina: Don't worry I'm alone. You have some nerve calling after everything you did. The Mother Superior is dead thanks to you. I would tell you Belle is in the hospital but I bet you already know that. You want something that's the only reason you would call me. So what do you want?

Mr. Gold: Your help.

Regina laughs.

Regina: Who do you want to kill? Or you want Belle back? Let me guess you're in the shop or better yet your cabin in the woods. My answer is no.

Mr. Gold can feel it, she's going to hang up.

Mr. Gold: Please hear me out before you judge me. I would like to see you face to face.

Regina: Fine with me but bring Belle her baby she's been through enough pain being married to you. She should have heeded my warning you are beyond saving.

Mr. Gold: My shop in five minutes and please don't bring anyone with you.

Mr. Gold uses his magic to cast a spell to protect the children. He hopes that Regina comes through it's his only hope. He waves his hand an appears in his shop. He is surprised that Regina appears there rather than using the door. He feels such a relive to find her alone.

Regina: What do you want?

Mr. Gold: I need your help. First explain this?

He takes out the dagger with no name.

Regina: I don't know. We assume you were dead for a while. But then we saw the message.

Mr. Gold: How did you get a hold of my dagger?

Regina: The dragon gave it to August. He said a woman came to see him, she was dying. She died before she could explain anything. He found the dagger amongst her possessions.

Mr. Gold: Who was she?

Regina: I'm not sure. I suspect it was your mother. I think she used the shears of destiny to cut you from your destiny.

Mr. Gold: That's why my name disappeared. I still don't understand why I have magic.

Regina: Please, take the baby to Belle.

Mr. Gold: Its complicated.

Regina: When it comes to you everything is. Why are you here?

Mr. Gold: That's complicated too.

Regina: Enough games.

The door to the shop is flung open Emma and Killian walked in.

Mr. Gold angrily at Regina.

Mr. Gold: You told them.

Killian to Emma.

Killian: I told you the crocodile was here.

Regina: How did you two know?

Emma to Regina.

Emma: A rose appeared in Belle's room. We inquire about it but no one knew. Killian suspected it was Gold. Then Henry drew this.

She shows them a drawing of Mr. Gold visiting Belle in the hospital kissing her.

Killian: I'm surprised you would cover for him after everything he did to Belle.

Regina: I'm not covering he called me just now. I wanted to see what he wanted. I was going to tell you.

Emma laughs she takes out a pair of handcuffs.

Emma: I'm going to enjoy this Gold. This town is still a civilized place. You are under arrest for kidnaping.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: That's what you're going with dearie. I bet I can kill the pirate before you can put those things on me.

He waves his hand and it's about to choke Killian but nothing happens. He's about to wave his hand to portal out of there but Regina puts her hand on his shoulder.

Regina: Please... for her...

Emma to Regina.

Emma: Fine I won't arrest him but you'll keep him in a tight leash.

Regina: I have things covered. This should help us keep track of him.

She puts the bracelet he had place on Belle.

Regina: Where is the baby?

Mr. Gold: I will only tell you if no harm comes to my son and my daughter. Do we have a deal?

Emma: What daughter? Belle had a boy. Did you have more children?

Mr. Gold: I'll explain later but the children will remain under my care.

Regina: Yes, if it means we get to the bottom of this. I do have one condition, Belle gets to see her son.

Mr. Gold: We have a deal.

They all agree and he waves his hand and they appear at his cabin in the woods.

Part VII

April is startle to see Mr. Gold appears with Regina, Emma and Killian. She quickly retrieves to the bedroom where Rumpelstiltskin lay unconscious. She has a look of terror in her eyes.

Mr. Gold: Hey, look at me, these people are going to help you.

April: I thought you said everyone hated you?

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Very perceptive, but we made a truce.

April: I'm hungry.

Mr. Gold waves his hand and makes food appear.

Mr. Gold: Sorry but magically appears food is not as good as the real thing... Belle could always tell...

April stay in the bedroom with Rumpelstiltskin and Mr. Gold ushers the others to the living room where they can talk. He proceeds to explain them everything that happened but keeps some of the details like the boy having powerful magic. Emma and Killian don't seem to buy his story. Regina wants to believe him.

Emma looking at him with disbelief.

Emma: You expect us to believe that your son is 10 years old? And if this is true why didn't you tell Belle.

Mr. Gold: You know how Belle is, she wouldn't have believe me. I don't expect you to believe me anything. I came here to save my son.

Regina: Can you blame her? What's wrong with him?

Mr. Gold: He used magic to try to contact Belle. He's under the sleeping cure. I tried waking him up but he needs his mother.

Killian: What about the girl? Whose daughter did to kidnap for your twisted game.

Mr. Gold: Look pirate...

Regina: ENOUGH! The three of you. Gold, you don't mind if we talk to the girl to verify your story, your credibility seems rather thin with too many holes.

Mr. Gold: Fine, just don't hurt her.

Regina waves her hand and a plate of apple turnovers appear. She sprinkle them with magic.

Emma: Can't we give one of those to Gold?

Mr. Gold just laughs.

Regina: Gold is far to powerful to be deceive by magic like this.

Mr. Gold leads Regina back into the bedroom. April is reluctant to talk to the strangers much less take anything from them. It's only until Mr. Gold gives her reassurance that she take an apple turnover.

He leaves April with Regina after all he knows she won't hurt April. She tells her about her life in the castle. How Mr. Gold adopted her. Regina is touched by how fondly she speaks of Mr. Gold. The only thing that she doesn't reveal is the whole magic thing. Once Regina is done she magically makes a TV appear the young girl is completely occupied watching this strange device.

Regina enters the room.

Regina: I took the liberty of getting her TV she'll be busy for while. Gold your story checks, April seems to really love you like a father.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: Her mother died and I took her under my wing. She seems to really love my Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma: She named him Gideon.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: He never liked it.

Regina: What now?

Mr. Gold: We need to wake up Belle. Regina you need to cast the spell. You see I brought the sands of the temple of Morpheus. I can go into her dreams. She wouldn't need true loves kiss all she needs is a reason to wake up. I can tell her the truth or at least part of it. Once she's awake she can wake up our son. My shop has everything we need.

They all head to Mr. Gold's shop to pick up what they need then they go to the hospital where Belle lies in that catatonic state. Regina proceed to cast the spell while Emma and Killian wait outside. Mr. Gold wanders through Belle mind, through her subconscious for several minutes. He finally spot her:

In Belle's dream.

She's sitting on a rocking chair in pink nursery. She's eight months pregnant humming a lullaby. She gently massages her belly.

Seventeen year old Baelfire walks into the nursery.

Baelfire: Hey, so this is where you are hiding. This place is huge.

Belle: Tell that to your father he loves it here.

Baelfire: I think he loves it because it's where you two fell in love. You broke the curse and then he found me.

Belle: Where is your father?

She's about to get up.

Baelfire: Here let me help you. He's still not back but he should be coming. He's picking up Jefferson and Grace.

He gives her his hand. Belle takes his hand and laughs.

Belle: Thanks, I'm so fat I can't even see feet let alone get out of this chair. Has Gideon taken his lessons. I don't want any more complains about his behavior. I swear he's too much like your father.

Baelfire laughs.

Baelfire: Was I that bad? When I was ten?

Belle smiles.

Belle: No, you loved staying up late and reading with me or your father. I think this little princess loves books already. Let's go find Gideon. He's probably out running in the gardens. He better not bring and more pets as he calls them.

They make their way out of castle to the entrance that opens into the gardens and a road. Baelfire spots Gideon who has climb to the very top of the castle.

Gideon: Papa is coming I can see his carriage.

Belle: Gideon, get down from there this instant before you break your neck.

Gideon swiftly comes down landing a few feet away from Belle and Baelfire. Belle angrily takes Gideon aside.

Belle: What have I told you about climbing the castle walls. I don't want you to fall and...

Gideon: I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you.. but I'm a good climber.

There conversation is interrupted by Mr. Gold, Jefferson and Grace coming out of a carriage.

Baelfire blushes when he sees Grace. It clear that they like each other but he's unsure on how to make his move. They proceed to the castle to have dinner.

Then the dream fades and Belle is laying on the floor of the dark castle. Mr. Gold has been trying to get her attention but it's like he's invisible. She cannot hear him. She's crying on the floor in the empty castle.

Mr. Gold walks over to her.

Mr. Gold: Belle, please wake up.

His so desperate to wake her up that he touches her to try to console her. His hand on her shoulder she touches his hand and turns around and looks him in the eyes.

Belle: Rumple?

Mr. Gold: Belle, you can see me?

Belle: You're not real? I'm dead right? For death would be a kindness.

Mr. Gold reaches to embrace her.

Mr. Gold: Belle, please don't speak like that. I need you...

Belle looks at him with such hatred it breaks his heart.

Belle: You need me? Well I don't. I hate you so much... I wish Gaston would have pushed you into the river of lost souls then Gideon would be by my side.

Mr. Gold: Belle, please let me explain.

Belle: There's no explaining. There's nothing you can do or say. I given up...

Mr. Gold: Please, think of our son?

Belle is crying; she can't say anything more.

Belle: May I see him...

Mr. Gold: Yes, all you have to do is open your eyes.

He gives her his hand and she takes it.

In the hospital room Belle finally regains conscious. She spots Regina, Killian and Emma.

Belle is tired and out of breath.

Belle: What happened? I was...

Regina instantly walks over to Mr. Gold who is lying next to Belle unconscious.

Belle looks at all of them.

Belle: It was real...

Emma to Regina.

Emma: What's wrong with Gold?

Regina: I'm not sure...

Then Mr. Gold wakes up coughing and breathing heavily. Belle is lying there angry she hasn't even turn to look at Gold.

Emma: Gold are you okay.

Mr. Gold: I'll be alright, I seen better days.

Regina is the one that spots Mr. Gold burns on his hand and neck.

Regina: What happened to you?

Mr. Gold to Regina.

Mr. Gold: All magic comes with a price.

Regina waves her hand and his burns are still there.

Mr. Gold: That won't help dearie.

Killian: Shouldn't we let these two talk.

Belle is yet to look at Mr. Gold.

Belle: Time for talking is over. I want to see my son. Is Gideon here?

Mr. Gold: Belle, we need to talk.

Belle ignoring Mr. Gold. She looks at Regina.

Belle: Is my Gideon here? Please can I see him. I felt it... that's why? I...

Regina: It's complicated, you have to talk to Gold. He's the one with the answers. They all leave and Belle is alone with Mr. Gold.

Part VIII

Belle finally turns to look at Mr. Gold. Her heart jumps at seeing him. His hand is burn so is his neck. It takes all of her not to jump and try to take care of his burns. She wonders how bad is the burn it missed his beautiful face. She can see why she loved him. Who is she kidding, she still loves him.

Mr. Gold: Belle, please let me explain. What I did...

Belle: There is no explanation for what you did. Regina was right, you were beyond saving. Please just tell me where is my Gideon?

Mr. Gold: Please, just listen.

Belle anticipating the worse trying so hard to stay composed.

Belle: Let me guess... you lost him... like you did Baelfire.

Mr. Gold: No, I haven't lost him. Well at least not in that way.

Belle: I felt him call to me. How? And why?

Mr. Gold: He's a bit mischievous like his papa. He wanted to talk to you.

Belle looks at him unable to understand how can a baby attempt to do this.

Belle: How?

Mr. Gold is trying to come up with a way of explaining to her that her son has powerful magic.

Mr. Gold: I finally understand why Hades wanted our son. He's... special. His ability to... that's the reason...

Belle: Why did you take him?

Mr. Gold: My mother force me into a deal...

Belle: Wait so you took our son because your mother told you.

Mr. Gold: It's a bit more complicated than that. I had no choice, do you think these last ten years have been easy.

Belle horrified.

Belle: Ten years, how?

Mr. Gold: Time is different, we've been in the Enchanted Forest for 10 years.

Belle looks so angry.

Belle: So you took my son for ten years.

Mr. Gold: I couldn't lose another son. Everything I did was to save his life.

Belle: We continue to hurt each other and hurt our son. What's wrong with him?

Mr. Gold: He's under the sleeping curse. I tried but... he needs you.

He proceed to tell her about their life together and about April.

Belle: Please take me to him.

He cannot refuse her plea. He waves hand and they are in his cabin in the woods. Belle quickly walks over to the young boy laying on the bed. She holds him in her arms. April and Mr. Gold are there just waiting for him to wake up.

Belle: Time to wake up my Gideon.

She kisses him but Rumpelstiltskin remains asleep. She looks at Mr. Gold with sadness.

Belle: Why didn't it...

April to Mr. Gold.

April: He needs both of his parents.

Mr. Gold walks over and holds Belle hand. She annoying let's go of him.

Mr. Gold: Please, he needs both of us.

She agrees to take his hand and they kiss him together. Once they kiss him he opens his blue eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, is this real?

Mr. Gold: Yes, there is someone I want you to meet.

Rumpelstiltskin: Momma, is that really you.

Belle: Yes, I'm right here my Gideon.

Rumpelstiltskin: Actually I go by Rumpelstiltskin.

She looks at Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: He changed it himself.

Mr. Gold embraces Rumpelstiltskin and leave him alone with Belle.

Belle: How would you like to spent sometime with me. I don't know you.

Rumpelstiltskin: I would love that. I've missed you so much.

Belle: How could you miss me, you didn't even know me. Did you father talked about me.

Rumpelstiltskin: I do know you...

He places his hands on her face and floods her with memories of her and Mr. Gold. He even shows her the memory of his birth.

Belle: How did you?

Rumpelstiltskin: I can show you more.

Belle trying not to get annoyed with the strange young boy with magical powers.

Belle: Please, no more magic... I could take you to my place for a couple of days. I'm sure your father won't mind.

Mr. Gold agrees to let Belle take Rumpelstiltskin for a couple of days. She takes him to her beloved library but he seems to not really care for book unless they are books about magic. He loves her alright but he feel rejected. On the third day he decides to do what Mr. Gold had ask him not to do, enter her dreams and subconscious.

Belle is asleep so Rumpelstiltskin closes his eyes and concentrates. Her mind is rather easy to enter.

In Belle's mind.

Belle is in the dark castle in that library that Mr. Gold had design for her. She is pregnant sitting on the floor with him and they are reading a book together.

Belle: So did you like the book my Gideon?

Gideon: Yes, momma. One day I want to be like Gideon was in the book.

Belle smiles at him she takes his hand and places it on her belly.

Belle: Your sister loves it too.

They are about to pick out another book when a familiar tap on the floor makes Belle look up. It's Mr. Gold with his cane.

Gideon: Papa is here.

Belle: Hey, how did it go?

Mr. Gold: It went great, I spoke to Regina and sold her everything. My expertise with magical items help the Duke.

He kisses her.

Belle: Have I ever told you how much I love you. Thank you for finally giving up magic for me.

Mr. Gold helps her off the floor and the three of them head to dinner. Belle is the last one to leave. Rumpelstiltskin has been watching the dream from afar. Before Belle can leaves the library she spots Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle: Gideon how did you?

Belle wakes up from her dream. She's confused as to what just happened. The memory of the dream puts a smile on her face. She's looks at the night stand it's still to early she's about to go back to sleep when in her mind she hears her son.

Belle walks over to his room. She finds him awake.

Belle: Rumpelstiltskin, why aren't you asleep. That was you?

Rumpelstiltskin unable to meet her gaze.

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sorry... sometimes I can't control it... sometimes... I like... I wanted...

Rumpelstiltskin is really sad because that's not the reaction he was expecting. His father often scold him but never looked at him like she was.

Belle: It's not very nice to do that Gideon... I mean Rumpelstiltskin... why don't you like the name Gideon.

Rumpelstiltskin: It's from a book... I'm not a hero...

Belle: That's not why I named you like that. I... your father and I were fighting... I wanted you to be strong...

Rumpelstiltskin: I know...it's just not me. I want to be like my papa.

Belle curiously.

Belle: What do you know about your papa.

Rumpelstiltskin: That he was the dark one. He is a good man, everything he has done he has done for you, and me. He made so many mistakes but his heart is true.

Belle can't help but smile, she had believed that of him once until he had broken her heart too many times.

Belle: Mistakes hurt people... I missed the opportunity to...

Rumpelstiltskin: He meant it well...

Belle smiles.

Belle: Go to sleep my darling and please no more magic.

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes, mother.

Belle returns to her room. Rumpelstiltskin is unable to sleep so he focus his energy on distracting himself. He decides to probe Belle's dreams once again only this time he manipulates her dream.

In Belle's dream world.

Belle is waltzing around with Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Have I ever told you how much I love dancing with you.

Belle: Yes, but I love to hear you saying it. Thank you for trying to be better.

Mr. Gold: Thank you for finally accepting that magic is part of me and Rumpelstiltskin. Also for agreeing to April's adoption. Our family grew by one.

Belle smiles.

Belle: Actually it's going to grow by one more.

Mr. Gold: Wait you're...

Belle: Yes, I'm with child again. Hoping to have a normal pregnancy.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: I'm looking forward to the next months to see my daughter or son grow inside of you. I love you so much...

After that Belle sleeps soundly with the sweetness of her happiness.

Part IX

In the morning Belle wakes up unaware that Rumpelstiltskin had given her that dream.

She walks into his room to find him deep in sleep. She gently kisses him and passed her hand through that beautiful brown hair. He looks so much like her beloved Mr. Gold.

He wakes up to find her by his side. He hugs her.

Rumpelstiltskin: Momma, I missed you. I'm so happy to be here. The only thing missing for this to be perfect is papa and April.

Belle is unsure on how to break the news that she will never forgive Mr. Gold. Belle was trying to change the subject.

Belle: Tell me about April, is she your sister.

Rumpelstiltskin: No, my father adopted her when her mother died. My papa has been waiting for you he has never looked at any other woman.

Belle blushes.

Belle: I'm sure he...

Rumpelstiltskin: Never, April and I spent my birthday ball making him dance with women. He's such a great dancer.

Belle's heart skips a beat to think her beloved husband remain loyal to her. She can't help but smile.

Belle: He is.

Rumpelstiltskin: Momma, I was thinking we could go out into town the four of us.

Belle: I wanted to spent time with you just the two of us.

Rumpelstiltskin: Please, don't you want to see papa and get to know April.

Belle knew she had to tell him that it was over between Mr. Gold and her.

Belle: Things are complicated between...

She's two late Rumpelstiltskin has his eyes closed and is focusing on finding Mr. Gold.

Belle: What are you doing?

Rumpelstiltskin: Calling papa.

Belle: We could just call him.

She is too late April and Mr. Gold appear he has that dashing smile that she loves.

Mr. Gold: Someone called, although I must say my boy you scared poor April out of her mind. Not so loud.

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sorry, I still haven't figured out how to concentrate, besides momma was talking to me.

Belle looks at him angrily.

Belle: Rumple, can we talk in private.

He can see by her reaction she's furious. She leads him to the bedroom.

Belle: What was that about?

Mr. Gold: I told you he was powerful. He can enter a persons mind. He called me to come here.

She has the look of fear in her eyes.

Belle: Can he force people to...

Mr. Gold is trying to skate around the truth.

Mr. Gold: He's very talented. Belle, he's just an innocent boy.

Belle: You haven't answered my question.

Mr. Gold knows he's defeated.

Mr. Gold: Yes, but we are working on controlling his powers.

Belle angrily.

Belle: What else can he do take my free will force me to do as he pleases.

Mr. Gold: Belle, it's not like that. He can get into your mind and see your thoughts, dreams...

Belle: That's what he was doing? It was him...

Mr. Gold: What did he do?

Belle: I had some strange... he was...

Mr. Gold: I'll talk to him.

Belle: May I suggest we visit your shop for that bracelet that block magic, at least until he knows how to control it.

Mr. Gold: He knows how to control it. He's a mischievous boy. I said I'll talk to him.

They walks out where the children are watching TV.

April: I'm hungry.

Mr. Gold: How about you two little monster help Belle set the table while I cook.

Belle is silent afraid of what her son might do.

Rumpelstiltskin: Momma, are you okay.

Mr. Gold takes his son aside.

Mr. Gold: Rumpelstiltskin, can you please stop with the magic. I ask you not to.

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sorry papa, I just wanted to know.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: Magic comes with a price. I almost lost you because of it. Please be more cautious, I need you to be a good boy.

Rumpelstiltskin walks over to Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you...

Belle embraces him.

Belle: It's okay.

They proceed to eat breakfast together. Although Belle is still angry at Mr. Gold and scared of her own child she can't help to notice that spark of good in him.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, can we go to the beach?

Mr. Gold looks at Belle.

Belle: You three can go. I'll be fine.

Rumpelstiltskin: All of us, please.

Belle cannot refuse his plea. Mr. Gold looks at her with sadness yet hope. He wants to so desperately pour his heart out and explain all the details.

Belle smiles.

Belle: Fine but can we at the very least take the car and avoid the whole appearing there.

Mr. Gold: It's a deal...

Belle looks at him annoyingly.

Rumpelstiltskin laughs.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry... that's not what meant.

They arrive at the beach that is empty. The children leave to play in the water leaving Mr. Gold and Belle alone.

Belle starting at his son.

Belle: He's so beautiful.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: You have to say that he's your son, he's as ugly as his papa, well except he has your beautiful blue eyes.

Belle: You're not ugly. What did we do to ourselves, to him.

Mr. Gold: What we needed to survive. I know this isn't ideal but perhaps...

Belle: Perhaps, what? We can be a family? No, Rumple that time has passed.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: I know... we could at the very least try to put on a good face for him.

Belle: I don't think I can.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: Then we have to come up with a plan.

Belle: He could live with me for a while. I want to get to know him. I must say he lack formal education.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I tried to make him love books but he's too wild. He prefers adventures.

Belle laughs.

Belle: I notice that.

Mr. Gold: I did enrolled him and April in school. They start tomorrow, I was thinking of getting an apartment in town. You can go back to the house with the children and I'll visit.

Belle touches his hand that was burned.

Belle: Does it still hurt?

Mr. Gold: Not so much.

Part X

The children were not too happy with the idea of going to school much less living with Belle but Mr. Gold had convinced them. They had been in Storybooke for a week. Although they were younger than Henry they seen to really bond with him.

Mr. Gold had travel to New York to meet with the dragon only to discover that the woman that had visit him was his mother. She had freed him from the darkness and paid the ultimate price. He was grateful and found closure. The trips took a couple of days he also discover that Rumpelstiltskin's powers were even greater than he had anticipated. The child could communicate with him.

April had arrived early from school. Henry and Rumpelstiltskin had decided to go to a movie or at least that was the excuse they used on Belle.

April: Belle can we have a surprised party for Mr. Gold. If you don't mind me asking are you ever going to returned with him as his wife. He does love you and it would mean the world to Rumple.

Belle: It's complicated. But perhaps we can have a welcome back. When will he be back?

April and Rumpelstiltskin had devised a plan to give Belle and Mr. Gold a romantic night.

April: He comes today at eight.

Belle: That's give us two hours to get ready.

April: No need for that Rumple is at the shop.

Belle looks at her skeptical.

Belle: The shop? Why?

April: It's really pretty in there and no Rumple is not using magic.

Belle smiles.

Belle: Fine, so what do you need me to.

April: Look beautiful, he loves you...

Belle: April, I don't have that kind of relationship with him.

April: I know but still you can look pretty. Meet us at the shop at 7:45.

Belle cannot refuse her. She goes into her room and begins to looks for something to wear. She pulls out a gold dress that he had bought. It take her close to two hours to get ready. She arrives at the shop at exactly 7:45. The children are waiting in the front counter. They begin to distract them Rumpelstiltskin slips unnoticed. April leaves with the excuse that she is going to find him.

They lock the back door. They had change the minutes in the clock so Belle thinks they have time. Mr. Gold walks into the shop surprised by his beautiful wife his heart jumps out of joy. The children wait for Mr. Gold to walk in and they lock the door.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: Belle what a surprise.

Belle doesn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Belle: The children thought it would nice to surprised you. They are going to be so mad that they missed it.

Mr. Gold smile disappears.

Mr. Gold: Oh

They both walked into the back room to find a table set for two and a note that read:

Sorry for deceiving you but you both need to talk because a love so sweet shouldn't died without a second chance.

Belle: I should have notice.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: How couldn't we see it. Well I don't know about you I'm starving. Care to join me?

Belle: I don't see why not.

She about to walk over to him when she stop by a note that reads Belle nothing else. It's right next to a snow globe. She picks it up and the items magic reveals the the last conversation that Mr. Gold had with the Black Fairy and the vision. She drops the globe after seeing her son die.

Belle looks at him.

Belle: Is this...

Mr. Gold reaches to embrace her.

Mr. Gold: Yes, I'm sorry... I couldn't put you through the pain of knowing you would be our son's death.

Belle: I'm sorry... I... but in the vision where are you?

Mr. Gold laughs, he's trying to lighten up the mood.

Mr. Gold: I meant it, I'm hungry and I haven't eaten a decent meal. You didn't cook...

Belle laughs

Belle: No, that would be cruel.

They proceed to eat in silence for a while.

Mr. Gold: Those two little monsters are going to get it.

Belle: Please don't...

Mr. Gold: I know I ruined every opportunity to have you by my side to have eight kids.

Belle laughs.

Belle: Eight kids?

Mr. Gold: Not enough?

Belle looks sadly at him.

Belle: What have I done?

Mr. Gold: What have we done? Belle, I know we have hurt each other beyond repair. But I don't want to hurt Rumpelstiltskin. I'm doing it right this time. Perhaps one day we can be friends.

Belle passes her hand through his semi gray hair and takes him by surprise. She kisses him passionately it's like the first time in the dark castle. They are lost in the kiss for a while. Once she separated there's an silence. She's the one to break the silence.

Belle: I'm sorry, I would be a fool not to have one last kiss.

Mr. Gold: Does it have to be the last kiss?

Belle: I'm afraid so…

She leaves the back room and walks to the door. He doesn't follow because the pain is too much. She attempts to open the door but it's locked. Mr. Gold is in the back cleaning out the table. He removes one of the placemats there is a note attached to it. It reads:

Papa and Momma,

I'm sorry it had to be this way. I want you to talk it over you two belong together. I spelled the place so there's no escape and papa your magic won't work on it. The door will open tomorrow morning at first light. Don't worry about April and me, will be staying with Emma and I promise not to use my magic on anyone.

Belle has gone to the back door only to discover it's locked. She returns to the back room to find Mr. Gold with the letter in hand and laughing.

Mr. Gold looks at her.

Mr. Gold: He locked the door, well there's nothing we can do.

Belle: Can't you?

Mr. Gold: Is being in my company that bad?

Belle: No, it's just… too hard.

Mr. Gold: Why because you still have feelings for me.

Belle looks at him unable to answer.

Mr. Gold laughs trying to change the mood.

Mr. Gold: My boy he's too clever. Well since we are going to be here for quite sometime how about a dance…

She's about to protest but he's waves his hand and the store becomes a dance floor music starts playing and their attire changes. It's almost like she's in the sorcerer's mansion. He gives her his hand something about him she cannot refuse him.

They danced for a while like in the early days of their marriage. Her heart skips a beat to feel him so near. Once he can see she's tired he lets the spell break and the room returns back to its original form.

They are still dressed in their clothes. He about to wave his hand and is about to change their clothes. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Belle: You looks good in blue.

Mr. Gold sad.

Mr. Gold: How can we have moments like these and not be together.

Belle: We hurt each other beyond repair.

Mr. Gold smiles at her.

Mr. Gold: I forgive you...

Belle is unable to look into his eyes.

Belle: I'm sorry it's too late...

Mr. Gold defeated.

Mr. Gold: I was right, you couldn't love, who could ever love me. Well at least Rumpelstiltskin and April do and I will do everything to keep their love.

Belle's heart fall to the floor because she knows this isn't any manipulation. She knows he is broken, the pain that his mother, father and ex wife inflicted on him has left him a broken man.

Belle grabs his face and looks into his deep chocolate eyes.

Belle: I do love you Rumple, it's just too painful I have to look after my heart.

She can't help it seeing him so vulnerable it's like for the first time she can see him without the walls, without the skin he hides behind. That good she saw in him she can see it clearly. She grabs him into her arms and kisses him. One thing leads to another and in the back of his shop they make love. They fall asleep in each other's arms. At first light when the door opens she is gone. He wakes up alone with the memory of her in his arms.

Part XI

Belle goes to Emma's place to see Rumpelstiltskin and April. She can't help but feel a little jealous when Emma opens the door. She's five months pregnant and she looks beautiful.

Emma: Please don't be mad at Rumpelstiltskin or Regina. The boy only wanted you two to talk.

Belle looks at Emma.

Belle: Wait you think I should forgive Rumple?

Emma laughs.

Emma: That's not what I mean. Come on in. The children are with Killian and Henry aboard the Jolly Rogers. It might take them a while to be back.

Belle had never really been much for friends. Her marriage to Mr. Gold had made it impossible to have friends and then there was those instants when they had hurt each other. She stays and talks with Emma until the children arrive with Killian and Henry.

Henry: Where is my Grandpa?

Belle: I don't know he's probably in the shop.

They are about to leave when Mr. Gold arrives. They can see the tension between the both of them. Belle seems to be avoiding him; they thank Killian and Emma for their hospitality and leave together.

Rumpelstiltskin is happily thinking that his parents are back together.

Mr. Gold: Papa, we were on Killian's ship I saw this pretty house with a garden just off the beach can we buy it. Killian said it was for sale we can all live in there.

Mr. Gold: I'll see about getting us that house but...

Belle had the habit of calling him Gideon after all that was the name she had given him.

Belle: Gideon, I was hoping you would come and live with me. I mean you've been with your papa for ten years. You can still visit him I don't intend to separate you from him.

Rumpelstiltskin is trying to hold back his tears and anger.

Rumpelstiltskin: My name is Rumpelstiltskin... I don't want to leave my papa... why can't we...

His tears are betraying him. She tried to comfort him by putting her arms around him. Then she feels it, her emotions all that time loving Mr. Gold it's stronger than her disappointment. She's forgiving him, her anger is no longer there.

Belle: What are you doing?

Mr. Gold is looking at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. He faints into her arms before he can force Belle into forgiving Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold takes Rumpelstiltskin from Belle's arms.

Mr. Gold: No, please wake up my boy.

He waves his hand and they appear in his shop. He lays him in the back room. April is trying to hold back her tears. Belle is simply holding on to him and although she hardly knows him she loves him. Mr. Gold is frantic looking around his shop.

Belle: What wrong with him?

Mr. Gold: I don't know. What was he doing?

Belle: I'm not sure...it's was like I going to forgive you. Like the bad memories of us were... gone. Is this what he can do make me do as he pleases?

Belle looks angry at Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold looks at her seriously.

Mr. Gold: Oh, no this is but a sample with the right training he can make anyone do anything... well there are some exceptions.

Mr. Gold regrets his words for the look of fear in Belle's eyes said it all. She walks over and takes out the bracelet that had stop Regina, Mr. Gold and Zelena from using their magic. Then she remembered she had worked with Regina on making several of them so she takes out another one. She instantly puts one on her son and the other on Mr. Gold.

Rumpelstiltskin opens his eyes to see Mr. Gold fall to the floor. His broken leg was back to being broken. He walks to retrieve his cane with great difficulty. Rumpelstiltskin gets up and embraces his father.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, what's wrong.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: You pissed off your mother.

April is next to Rumpelstiltskin unable to do anything. Rumpelstiltskin tried to take the bracelet unsuccessfully. He decides to attempt to probe Belle's mind but the bracelet make it's too hard. Although he still has the bracelet he is rewarded he sees Belle dancing with Mr. Gold. He's about to use his power to force her to release Mr. Gold.

Belle finally for the first time losing her temper.

Belle: No, you don't.

She angrily pulls him by the arm but he continues trying to push her. She slap him across the face making him lose the hold he has over her.

Rumpelstiltskin crying.

Rumpelstiltskin: I hate you, I wish I was still in the Enchanted Forest with papa...

He takes off running and April runs after him. Belle is hurt by his words and realizes what has she done. She's crying.

Mr. Gold walks over to her and embraces her.

Belle: I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I...

Mr. Gold sweetly.

Mr. Gold: It's okay, he pushed you. He'll come around. Please.

Mr. Gold lifts up his wrist and motions her to remove the bracelet. She instantly removes the bracelet from his arms. She loves the smell of him.

Belle: How are we to work this out.

Mr. Gold: I have an idea, how about we buy the sorcerer's mansion. We can live together...

Belle: Rumple...

Mr. Gold has let go of her.

Mr. Gold: I don't mean like that. You can have your own room. Belle, he needs us both.

Belle: Okay, but please don't... what happened yesterday can't happened again. It was a moment of weakness... I love you, I truly do but it hurts too much... I lost my myself trying to save you.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: I know... let's go find the kids to tell them.

They eventually find Rumpelstiltskin remove the bracelet and tell him about the plan. He is still distant with Belle.

Part XII

Mr. Gold had bought the sorcerer's mansion and they were living under the same roof. Rumpelstiltskin was civil to Belle but he was disappointed in her. He no longer shower her with attention and wanting to be with her. He no longer used his powers on her but rather on Mr. Gold and April.

Rumpelstiltskin excitedly goes down to breakfast.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, can we go on Killian ship? Please.

Mr. Gold: I don't think that's a good idea.

Rumpelstiltskin: Why because your rivalry?

Mr. Gold: Rumpelstiltskin what have I told you about reading my mind.

Rumpelstiltskin: You're slipping papa.

Mr. Gold playfully.

Mr. Gold: No, it just take too much energy to try to conceal my thoughts from you, little monster.

Belle seems rather annoyed at their playful chatter. Belle gently grabs Mr. Gold.

Belle: Rumple, please.

Mr. Gold: Rumpelstiltskin you're mother is right about the whole magic. I've been thinking maybe you should spent a little more time with your mother and I don't mean trying to read her mind. It would be nice to try to get to know her.

Rumpelstiltskin seriously.

Rumpelstiltskin: Okay.

Belle had learn that Rumpelstiltskin didn't really like the library. She smiles at him.

Belle: I promise I won't take you to the library. I'm sorry, I'm trying...cut me some slack Gideon...I'm sorry I mean... Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles.

Rumpelstiltskin: It's okay, I understand. I had this perfect version of you…

She can't help but feel sad; she had unintentionally disappointed him.

Mr. Gold: You two have fun, April you're coming with me to the shop.

Mr. Gold and April leave to his shop while Belle comes up with the idea to take Rumpelstilskin to the only place she can think he might enjoy, the well she married Mr. Gold in. She decides to pack a picnic basket. She wants to so desperately get through to her son.

Rumpelstiltskin: Where are we going?

Belle: It's a surprised? Well I hope so, you seem to know everything before.

Rumpelstiltskin: I promise my father I wouldn't read your mind.

Belle takes Mr. Gold's car and drives to the well she has married Mr. Gold. It takes them like ten minutes to get there. She park the car just off the rode and leads him to the path.

Belle: This place might not look like much but it's…

Rumpelstiltskin: Where you married my papa, the well is said to be magic.

Belle looks disappointed that he knows the place.

Belle: Has your father taken you here.

Rumpelstiltskin: No, I saw it in his mind. But thank you for showing it to me. You still love him.

Belle is trying to change the subject.

Belle: I know very little about you. I know you don't like reading.

Rumpelstiltskin: I don't see the point I rather have adventures than read about them. I do want to read about magic. I wish I could do some cool stuff like my papa.

Belle is really sad at her son's confession.

Belle: Well your papa has suffered a lot for it… he's gotten hurt and…

She stops herself from confessing the terrible things his father had done. But young Rumpelstiltskin was clever.

Rumpelstiltskin: He's hurt a lot of people, but a lot of people have hurt him.

Belle looks at him skeptical wondering why on earth would Mr. Gold tell him these things.

Belle: He told you this?

Rumpelstiltskin: No, I saw it in his mind.

Belle seems more and more intrigued by her son's abilities.

Belle: So you understand that magic comes with a price.

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes, but all one needs to do I'd be careful.

Belle: When it comes to magic one can never be too careful.

Rumpelstiltskin: Well magic has help me understand my papa. I wished my brother would… still be alive.

Belle looks at him confused then realizes he's talking about Baelfire. She can't help but smile thinking of Neal.

Belle: You've seen Neal?

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes in papa's mind. I can I show you?

Belle: Rumpelstiltskin, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you trying to get into my mind...I...

Rumpelstiltskin looks disappointed.

Rumpelstiltskin: I won't be reading your mind... please.

She cannot refuse him.

Belle: Okay just this once.

He touches Belle's face.

In the the dream world.

Milah is chopping wood for the fire.

Rumpelstiltskin: You know I can do that.

Milah angrily.

Milah: Just watch the kid.

Rumpelstiltskin is with young Baelfire.

Baelfire: Papa, look...

He points to a dragonfly. He begins to follow it. Rumpelstiltskin walks behind him supporting himself on a walking stick. Belle can see how happy he is with his son.

He walks over to Milah excitedly.

Rumpelstiltskin: I was with the boy chasing dragonfly.

Milah annoyingly

Milah: Did he protect you from the big ones. Come on let's go.

Rumpelstiltskin is sad at his wife response. He takes Baelfire by the hand and they go home.

Belle can't help but feel touched by the story. She's sad to see how Mr. Gold suffered at the hands of his ex-wife. She also knows that her son is trying to show her that Mr. Gold had been hurt. She is silent for a moment.

Belle smiles trying to make the moment less awkward.

Belle: Tell me more about your life with your papa. What did you do a side from magic?

Rumpelstiltskin: He used to take me to this library in the castle. It was yours?

Belle: Yes, he made for me... when I was his servant.

Rumpelstiltskin: We travel a lot he said you wanted to see the world.

Belle can't help but smile to think he remember or cared about it. They proceed to talk about life their likes and dislikes. She finds herself making a connection with the boy that feels so alien to her. Although he was born from her love with Mr. Gold, he was still a stranger.

Part XIII

Belle wakes up only to find that the children are gone. She on her way back to her room when she see Mr. Gold. She trying not to stare at him. He looks so good in his sharp suit and that beautiful hair.

Mr. Gold: I was going to your room.

Belle: Where are the children?

Mr. Gold: They finally convinced me to let them go with Henry and that pirate. I've been thinking of getting them a ship so they don't...

Belle laughs.

Belle: I don't think that will work they like Henry and Killian.

Mr. Gold: Unfortunately you're right. I was thinking since the children are gone how about we...

Belle: Rumple, we are not together in that way. I don't think we... in your shop... it was a mistake...

Mr. Gold sadly hiding his pain.

Mr. Gold: I know but can we at the very least be in amicable terms. How about breakfast at Granny's.

Belle cannot refuse him.

Belle: Sure, just let me...

He waves his hand and her pajamas transform into a beautiful causal blue dress.

Belle: Rumple...

Mr. Gold: It matches your eyes.

Belle blushing.

Belle: Thank you.

He lead her to Granny's. They are eating at Granny's lost in conversation when Moe French enters the diner.

Moe walks over to his daughter.

Moe: So the rumors are true. You are back with this monster after everything...

Belle feels bad the relationship between her and her father had gone from bad to worse. She couldn't look him in the eye after finding out he had refused to wake her up.

Belle: It's my choice you have no right...

Moe: It's not your choice the monster still has a hold on you.

Mr. Gold has been silent; he is trying to avoid fighting with her father.

Belle: When will you understand that's it's my life I decided my own feelings not you.

Moe: You're still not awake from the spell that this monster cast over you. Is it true about the boy.

Belle: Yes

Moe: After everything...

At that moment Killian, Henry, April and Rumpelstiltskin are walking into Granny's.

Rumpelstiltskin and April make their way over to Mr. Gold and Belle. Moe is still there face to face with Mr. Gold.

Moe: One day she will see the truth.

Rumpelstiltskin can't help but just look at Moe French.

Mr. Gold: Rumple, this is...

Rumpelstiltskin: My grandfather

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: Clever boy.

Belle: We been a bit estranged... for a while that's why... we haven't...

Rumpelstiltskin to Moe French.

Rumpelstiltskin: You hate my papa.

Moe is confused:

Moe: How do...

Mr. Gold steps in.

Mr. Gold: That's enough Rumple.

Moe can't take his off the mysterious child.

Belle to Moe.

Belle: Please just go...perhaps one day I'll explain it.

Moe leaves unable to take his eyes away from the child that is supposed to be his grandson.

Belle and Mr. Gold return home silently. Rumpelstiltskin attempting to decipher what just happened tried to read Mr. Gold's mind.

Mr. Gold is sad.

Mr. Gold: Please not now my boy. I don't want you to...

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes, papa.

They return back home Belle instantly goes into her room to cry. She can't help but feel angry not only is her father unreasonable but she loves the most complicated man in all the realm. Once she's calm down she feel nauseous. She goes into the bathroom and vomits.

Granny had been right she was too thin all the amount of time she spent stressing about finding her son had taken a toll on her. Then it hit her the nausea, the lack of hunger could she be pregnant. She starts counting the days of her last period. She smiles for a moment thinking of a little girl with Mr. Gold's eyes. Then she goes on a full panic mode. She can't be pregnant, not again not with his child not after everything. She curses that fateful day when she jump into his arms.

She decides to go to the one person that would keep her secret, Emma Swan. She slips unnoticed and goes to Emma only to discover her suspicions were true she's pregnant with Mr. Gold's child.

Part XIV

She manages to enter the house in the same manner unnoticed the last thing she needs is for Mr. Gold to ask her why is her face all red and splotchy or worse have Rumpelstiltskin read her mind and find out her secret. The next morning she wakes up early and heads to the library. It's the only place she can be at peace.

Mr. Gold arrives at the library to find Belle lost in a book.

Mr. Gold: We need to talk.

Belle: Rumple, not right now.

Mr. Gold reaches to hold her in his arms. She puts her head on his shoulder on that familiar smell of his. She touches his hair. He gently grabs her face and kisses her. She lost in his arms that when she realizes this is what she wants. She wants him always to love him. These last few months he has proven he's the man behind the beast.

She starts crying because she loves him but he's too complicated. She's afraid of falling back into the arms only to end up heartbroken.

Mr. Gold: Hey what's wrong.

She knows she has to confess to tell him that she is expecting their second child.

Belle: Rumple, I'm pregnant.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: Well that leaves us only six more kids so we can have eight.

Belle seriously.

Belle: This isn't a time for jokes.

Mr. Gold: This isn't a joke, so eight kids is not enough? Should we aim for ten.

Belle can't help but laugh.

Belle: Rumple, I'm afraid...

Mr. Gold put his hand on her belly.

Mr. Gold: No one is separating us from this child. I promise, but you have to promise to trust me... I would do anything to save my children.

She passes her hand through his hair.

Belle: I love you, I'm sorry for everything for how she hurt you...

Mr. Gold: That little monster show you...

Belle laughs.

Belle: Yes, you don't always have to wear that armor. Showing pain is not weakness.

He kisses her and she adores this version of him. He's honest and sweet.

The moment is interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin and April running into the library.

Mr. Gold: What's wrong my boy?

Rumpelstiltskin: It's Killian... he's hurt...

Mr. Gold waves his hand and they appear at the hospital. Belle quickly walks over to Emma who is bawling uncontrollably, Henry is holding her in his arms.

Belle: What happened?

Henry: We were aboard the Jolly Rogers when out of nowhere another ship, Captain Black Beard. Killian tried to take us back but they started shootings at us. Rumpelstiltskin did something to the men. But the Captain started shooting at Rumpelstiltskin, Killian pushed him out of the way... Regina's with him.

Mr. Gold had disappeared to where Regina and Dr. Whale are discussing.

Regina angrily.

Regina: Come to gloat, I swear.

Mr. Gold: No, I come to see if I can help.

Regina: Help, why? This was your fault. They were after your son.

Mr. Gold: Dearie, I have no argument with Captain Black Beard but I bet the pirate does.

Mr. Gold waves his hand and small flask appears. He pulls out a small knife and cuts the Killian good hand. He takes a small amount of blood into that flask and it breaks.

Dr. Whale: We have been trying to draw blood but it explodes; he has no injuries.

Regina: Gold, any ideas.

Mr. Gold: Move away and don't touch his blood unless you want to died.

Regina looks at him.

Regina: Poison? What kinda? Dream shade perhaps.

Mr. Gold looks at her sadly.

Mr. Gold: No, far worse, water from the river of lost souls.

Regina: He would have died in an instant.

Mr. Gold: Yes, but since he died and came back. This is a fate worse than death. His soul will eventually died slowly, screaming, wishing to died. All the deaths, bad deeds he ever did will come to haunt him. I would say a week maybe even two, depending on his will to fight it.

Regina: How is this possible, Hades was destroyed?

Mr. Gold: I'm guess Captain Black Beard must have struct a deal with Hades before Hades died.

Regina: Is there no way to help him.

Mr. Gold: Well there might be a chance someone with strong magic survive.

Regina: Let me guess you?

Mr. Gold ignores her and walks out of the room. He walks over to Belle she can see it in his eyes.

Belle: No, I can't lose you...I just found you...

He embraces Belle.

Mr. Gold to his son.

Mr. Gold: Please, you have to promise me not enter my mind. Please I can't worry about you too.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, please... I can't lose you.

Mr. Gold: Listen to me my boy, my magic will save me. But you have to promise me you won't try to enter my mind it's too dangerous.

Belle: No, I can't do this...

Mr. Gold: Please be strong take care of my children.

He gently touches her belly. Belle throws her arms around him. Rumpelstiltskin can't help but smile seeing this parents together.

Belle: Please come back.

Emma is there crying inconsolable, Henry has not left her side.

Henry: Grandpa, why?

Mr. Gold: He saved my boy.

He walks over to Emma.

Mr. Gold: Mrs. Swan, he'll be fine. Please looks after my children and Belle.

Emma dries her tears.

Emma: Thank you, considered it done. But why?

Mr. Gold: Isn't it obvious, my Bae loved you how could I let the woman he loved suffered.

Emma: I loved him, I will always keep him in my heart.

Mr. Gold walks back into the room and using his magic he takes the the power of the water from the river of lost souls into him. He instantly fall down while Killian opens his eyes. Regina and Dr. Whale are there.

Killian: What happened?

Emma enters the room and they explain what had happened. They quickly make Mr. Gold comfort while he slumbers.

Part XV

It has been two weeks since Mr. Gold had taken Killian's place. Belle would visit him in the hospital fearing the worse. The rose that the Blue Fairy had given her had been link to his life so when the first petal fell Belle feared her beloved beast would died.

The entire town had heard of his heroic deed. Killian, Emma, Regina and Belle would visit him daily. The Charming's would have too but they had gone on a honeymoon so they were away. Unfortunately they were stuck in the airport stranded unable to get a flight back.

The children were kept away from the hospital. Belle was sitting looking at her beloved beast through a glass window. Killian arrived to see Belle siting there watching him. He had avoided her after all it was his fault that Mr. Gold was like that.

Killian: I'm sorry, should I go...

Belle: Don't, I could use that company.

Killian: I'm sorry this is my fault. Why would the bloody crocodile risk his life to save me?

Belle: You saved my his son.

Killian: I couldn't let the poor boy pay for my mistakes. Although I must say you have a brave lad. He saved us all, he did something to them. They turned on each other. I just hope he pulls through. When I was hit, the pain was so intense, it was like being in the underworld. You been here too long go home and rest. Emma's at the mansion.

Belle: She doesn't have to...

Killian: She gave her word to Gold to look after you and the children.

Belle: I feel stupid, I spent months skating around the fact that I love him, I wasted so much time... now he's...

Killian: Don't worry that bastard will outlives all. I'll be a fat old pirate and he's still look the same.

Belle smiles at him. She turns around to see the least expected person, her father.

Moe: I'm sorry, I head about...

She embraces her father and this is the first step to mend their relationship. He takes her home.

Three weeks has passed since Mr. Gold had fallen victim of the water of the river of lost souls. Belle spent her time reading every books she could find hoping to find a cure, Regina, Emma, Killian and the children would help out even Moe French. Belle was fearful because everyday more petals fell so she knew he was dying; the rose had but a few petals.

Killian was out with Rumpelstiltskin. The boy knew they were trying to distract him from the inevitable, his father was dying but he also knew he could save him.

Rumpelstiltskin: Killian, would you do something for me.

Killian: Well I owe my life to your father.

Rumpelstiltskin: Can you take me to the hospital. He's dying isn't he.

Killian is silent for a moment.

Killian: I've known your father a long time, he's a survivor just like me.

Rumpelstiltskin: Do you trust me?

Killian: Of course you are such a brave lad, your father would very proud.

Rumpelstiltskin: What if I told you I can save him.

Killian: No, I won't let you go to the hospital and get into his head.

Rumpelstiltskin: I can save him.

Killian: What if you're wrong?

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm not wrong, I can do it, I can save my papa, you have to believe me. I seen the fire, and the green waters. He needs hope, please he saved you... let me save him.

Killian had seen the rose it had a few petals they were lucky if Mr. Gold survived the day. He quickly grabs the boy and leads him to the hospital.

Killian: I hope you're right because if you died. Belle and Emma will kill me.

They make it to the hospital and find Mr. Gold laying in a bed. A security guard is standing watch to make sure no one goes in aside from doctors who took all the precautions.

Rumpelstiltskin closes his eyes and the guard falls asleep. He enters the room while Killian waits outside. He closes his eyes:

In the dream world

Mr. Gold: I'm going to miss it here.

Neal: This place is nowhere.

Mr. Gold: Does it hurt?

Neal laughs.

Neal: After everything you endure you ask that?

Mr. Gold: Well at least I'll see you, Belle, April and your brother Rumpelstiltskin. I know once I let go I'll see everyone. But it feels strange to be here. Belle is pregnant again this time we are doing it right. I made up my mind no more lies, secrets or deceptions.

Neal smiles.

Neal: All you have to do is let go of the pain, the disbelief and you can have it all.

Rumpelstiltskin is watching as his brother and Mr. Gold are talking.

Meanwhile the rose that Belle has is losing the last petals. They quickly attempt to head to hospital before the last petal falls.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, wake up this is a dream.

Mr. Gold stops like he's thinking.

Mr. Gold: Did you hear that Bae?

Neal: Hear what?

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: I guess I'm losing it.

Rumpelstiltskin yelling at the top of his lungs.

Rumpelstiltskin: PAPA PLEASE WAKE UP!

Mr. Gold looks at Neal skeptically.

Mr. Gold: There it is again...

Neal: You're losing it old man…Don't be silly take my hand.

He hands his hand to Mr. Gold. He's about to grab Neal's hand when Rumpelstiltskin grabs Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold instantly back away from Neal.

Neal: What's wrong?

Mr. Gold: You tell me?

In the hospital Belle, Emma and Regina have arrive just in time to see Rumpelstiltskin in the room with Mr. Gold.

Belle drop the enchanted rose letting the glass break.

Belle: NO! NOT MY SON!

She's about to try and enter the room but Regina holds her. She looks straight at Killian. He's looking at the rose in the floor the last petal fall and then the rose is whole again.

In the dream world

Mr. Gold looks at Neal.

Mr. Gold: You're not real...

Rumpelstiltskin grabs his father one more time.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, please wake up...

Mr. Gold: RUMPLE! His eyes are open and he returns back so does Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin hugs Mr. Gold.

Rumpelstiltskin: Papa, you're awake.

Belle instantly break free from Regina and runs into the room. She hugs both her son and husband; she's crying in there arms.

Mr. Gold: Hey, hey I told you I would return.

Belle: Please both of you no more stunts like this one... I thought I lost you.

The rest of them have enter the room.

Belle at Killian.

Belle: And you how could you.

Killian: I knew he could save him.

Emma: How?

Killian: Because no one with the will of that lad shouldn't be deny anything. He was so sure he could save him. I knew he was a fighter he save us.

Mr. Gold: Thank you.

Killian: You save me from that fate.

Mr. Gold: You saved my boy.

Killian: I couldn't let him died for something I did.

A few days later Mr. Gold is discharged from the hospital. Although Killian and him had exchanges insults, blows and stabbed, they had a truce. They would never be friends after all there was too much bad blood between them but at the very least they were not enemies. Mr. Gold returns Killian his hand this time without the spell.

The Charming's finally returned to Storybooke and were told of what happened during their absence. Emma eventually gave birth to a baby girl that she named Regina after all it was Regina who had reunited her with Henry.

A few months later Belle gave birth to twin girls that they decided to name Autumn and Avery. She eventually patch up things with Mr. Gold and her father. They forgave each other and learn to trust one another.


End file.
